No one would listen
by ErikAndChristine'sRequiem
Summary: A boy treated cruelly by his master, a girl devastated by the loss of her father these two paths shall entwine and become each other's salvation E/C as always
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, this is our new story this one will be less complicated and move at a slower rate we are sorry to say we will not be continuing our previous story, anyway we hope you enjoy the first chapter of

~No one would listen~

**~Erik's POV~**

As i get thrown into my rusty old cage ready for a daily flogging I start to think why has this so called 'God' deserted me i was brought up in a strong catholic household well i wasn't allowed to go to church because my mother said that the people there were cruel and the building was ugly but I knew she was lying for i saw the beautiful stone buildings in books i was whipped back in to reality by something slender and metal striking my back i cried out in pain but the next thing i felt was a sharper pain and then came the sound the crack of a whip with every strike my flesh tore open and scars from the previous beating,

"My little corpse refusing to show his face to paying customers is he?" i only looked up and didn't reply just then he threw me up against the bars and pulled out a knife slicing my arm in the process, i fell to the ground with a thud i was too weak to speak or move and eventually everything started spinning and I blacked out.

Eventually, I woke up to the faces of laughing strangers, I could cower away in my cage, under the depths of my old, torn, dirty rags, my skelatol body hidden from the faces. Suddenly, I hear the crack of a whip and seconds later the burning pain from a lashing. People laughing at my screams of pain but one voice was wailing, sounded like a small girl. I peer my head out of my rags, like a turtle and the crying face of a small girl, she had chocolate curls and emerald green eyes. Her face was pale, like a Parisian. Suddenly, another crack of the whip stroked my back and I let out a cry, my back was burst open and blood made streams down my spine. I look at this girl through my mask covering my whole face, she looked back and she had a glimpse of courage. She slipped through the bars of my cage and leapt in front of the third whiplash coming! It smacked her right on her right arm

"Argh!" She screamed, falling to the floor.

"NO! LEAVE HER!" I screamed but only to be laughed at. She was on the floor crying, her face coated in blood. Her white dress was stained with blood from her arm,

"Christine!" a man ran out shouting

"Papa"she said but before her father could reach the bars he was stabbed in the back and slowly fell to the ground,

"Papa!" She screamed, the man fell to the ground the croud scattered away, the small girl then ran and slipped through the bars and I followed, he had been stabbed pretty badly and I don't think he will survive, the man shook me by the shoulders Saying "Boy you have to look after her now" I didn't say anything but when the girl looked at me her green eyes stained with tears I only nodded "promise me BOY!"

"I promise" I stuttered out the man then looked at the girl "Christine ...everything will be a...alright I will send down the angel of music to look after you" when the mans eyes closed for the last time the girl went running in to his dying arms, he let go and he slipped away into the arms of death. Christine lay there crying in his dead arms. I put my hand over her shoulder and attempted to pull her out of his arms, she then stop up and turned to me, then wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me in for a warm embrace, my first Hug I was in such a state of shock I fell to the ground tears in my eyes

"Everything's going to be ok, I assure you" I said trying to be comforting...

**Hey there hope you all enjoyed Chapter one please R&R byee **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there thankyou for the reviews summer is coming soon and that means more chapter so I hope you enjoy chapter two. **

**_Christine's POV _**

My whole world had just came crashing down, my papa had just been murdered before my own eye's, I was in such a state that I had to do something, I didn't know what came over me the boy standing behind me, the masked boy I pulled him into a warm embrace, he reacted strangely he fell to the ground and I think I felt tears landing upon my hair, I must of fell asleep because when I awoke I was laying on a bed of hay, because I was in a strange environment I shot to my feet and realised I was in a cage out of the corner of my eye I saw a bundle, as I slowly turned to face it, there was the boy laying and shivering in a corner, I was just about to walk over to him when a booming voice cried from the distance

"Oh my little corpse" as this voice faded the boy jolted awake and stood to his feet I finally saw him properly he was wearing a blood stained and torn what I believed once use to be white shirt and a pair of trouser which he had grown out of for they were just above his knees, his hair was jet black and matted with what I imagened to be sweat, his eyes were a mismached blue, his skin was a pale shade, but he wore a mask, I wasn't sure why though, I was suprised when he opened his mouth and spoke

"You need to get out of here" for he spoke French I expected him to be a gypsie but he was just a boy from France, as I heard footsteps nearing he whispered

"Go" I slipped through the bars and ran in to the woods to find my caravan, once in I locked the door and threw myself on the bed crying just then I felt breathing in my ear and looked up it was my puppy sascha, once I stopped crying I started thinking about the boy why was he called 'corpse' was it because he was so skelatol?

And why did he wear a mask ? There was so many questions about this boy that were left unanswered...

**Erik's POV **

As the footsteps grew nearer I heard the rattling of keys and saw my master pacing himself towards my cage with an evil grin he unlocked the chain around my cage and entered

"Good morning my little corpse" as much as I hated this.. Name I had to reply

"Good morning master" at this he gave a chuckle

"So my little corpse where is the girl that was in your cage yesterday?" I knew that if I told the truth and she was found she would have faced something horrible like being married off or worse, so I lied

"The girl... Oh the girl I'm not sure where she went to" just then jarvet grabbed me by the neck and screamed

"Dont you lie to me you little monster, I can see that you are lying and if you do it to me once more you shall recive a fierce beating, for this girl will cost a pretty penny but if you tell me now where she went I will perhaps spare her" I didn't know what to do as the pressure on my neck was almost stopping me from breathing I weezed out

"She ran in to the woods"

With that he let go of me and gave a sly grin

"Thankyou my little corpse" he said before leaving I fell to my knees and started punching myself, why...why...why did I do this? I am now sitting here waiting for the moment jarvet brings that screaming girl back to the camp she couldn't be any older than seven , I was

Ten and swore to look after her, already I had broken that promise, and with that thought tears rolled down my cheeks and I once again curled up in the securness of my rags and hay...

**Well hope you enjoyed chapter two please R&R Byee x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Christine's POV **

I walked to the door of my caravan to take sascha out, to do her 'buisness' but as I open the door the dog runs off, assuming she would be back later and that it was dark I sighed and closed the door I turned to make dinner, I only had a couple of vegetables and some water to boil so I decided to make vegtable soup I only took a few spoonfuls, then the thought of the poor boy came in to my head again perhaps when it's a little darker out I will bring him a blanket and some of the soup, so I poured the rest of the soup in to a small container and placed a folded up blanket on my bed, waiting for the right time to leave...

**Erik's POV**

As I see jarvet coming out of the woods empty handed, it felt like the world had been lifted off of my shoulders but instead of passing my cage he unlocked it and started kicking me in the ribs so hard that I believed they would have broken, when he was satisfied He left I don't know what had caused him to do this was it perhaps because he hadn't found the girl, I don't really care if anything happens to me just as long as she is safe that's all that matters, as I am about to drift off to sleep, I hear a voice

"Hey" it said deciding that I was just tired and hearing things I rolled over and shut my eyes once more but there it was again

"Hey" i leant up only coming face to face with the girl she looked a lot better now she wasn't wearing that blood stained dress instead she was wearing a beautiful blue gown with red scarf and hat seeing that it was best not to be rude I. Responded tiredly

"Yes little Mademouselle" she handed me a blanket, the fabric was soft and warm and a container of some sort

"I brought you soup and a warm blanket" a hot tear rolled down my cheek for I never had a blanket or hot soup ever in my life, I usually slept on hay and was given stale bread before I could thank her a caravan light came on and she ran once again in to the woods once the fabric that was covering my Cage had fallen down then did I open the container and take a sip of that warm soup I drank every ounce of it, then I curled up to the rags and stack of hay and wrapped the blanket around me, as my eyes closed all I could think about was her...

**Sorry this chapter is so short but Please R&R love y'all byee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Erik's POV **

I wake up to jarvert standing over me, he grabs the blanket off of me

"Where did you get this?!" I didn't reply

"Did you steal it?" I couldn't tell him that it was the girl so I simply nodded and when I did he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me out in to the woods when there he tied me to a tree and took out his whip, he raised it in the air and it struck down so hard that I screamed at this he started laughing by the tenth lash I was about to pass out before the eleventh had came down upon me I hear the girls voice shout

"NO!" Jarvert looked at her, then gave a grin he slowly walks over to her, and pick's her up then throws her over his shoulder I start pulling and fighting my way to get out of this rope, the girl was now screaming and kicking fighting her way to get out, after hours of trying but failing I start to cry, and eventually everything goes black, when I awake again I am in my cage, I stand up and try to move only finding that I cannot, I look down at my leg and see that it is chained to the bars on my cage, I turn to the front of my cage only to see jarvert

"Where is she!"

"What the girl"

"Yes the girl"

"She is sleeping"

"Sleeping"

"Yes sleeping"

"Bring me to her right now"

"are you demanding me"

"Yes!" He then spat on me before leaving

,"You will never see this girl again if you keep this attitude up" when he left I started slamming my fists on the floor untill they ached I lay down finding it hard as my back is stinging from the beating I was about to close my eyes when I heard that voice again

"Hey" I jolt up this time and I see her face,

"Christine!" She jumps up and slips through the bars walking slowly towards me once she reached me she went down on her knees and pulled me in to a warm embrace only this time I accepted and returned that same affection...


	5. Chapter 5

**Erik's POV**

When the girl left my cage that night, I had a strange feeling one that I had never felt before it was not a feeling of hate, or any bad feeling just one I could not pin point but It felt wonderful, the following morning when I awoke realising it was a sunday and that the camp was closed, a wave of relief came over me as this was the only day I was aloud to roam free but only for a while, one thing i was certain on is that I. Was going to spend every hour, second and minute with Christine, is still don't know what that feeling is though it is still there and in a way compels me to spend time with her, as I eagerly wait for jarvert to come I keep thinking of Christine, as I did there was that feeling again and again when finally jarvert arrived he unlocked my ankle, and said these words

"listen corpse I am allowing you to have some free time, and the girl is going with you, so do not stretch this opertunity, alright!"

"Yes master" I reply in a soft tone

"Alright then" thats when he shouted on the girl, when she walked over she was wearing a strange dress that she looked uncomfortable to be in, jarvet walked off and I proceeded towards Christine a smile coming on her face as I did so

"Hi" she said in that always happy tone

"...h..hi..."

"So you do talk" taking this more serious than I should have I stood up straight and replied

"Ofcourse I can" she just giggled at my reply, I walked a little closer being curious and asked

"Aren't you a little uncomfortable in those clothes?" I looked at her face and she blushed

"Yes, I am that's why I'm going to change"

"In to what?" She giggled once more but took my hand and said

"Come and I'll show you" when I nodded we ran in to the woods, well i was trailing behind, she stopped at a caravan and entered I only stood at the door, when she sighed and gestured me to come in

"So, this was my home...um I'm sorry what was your name again" quite suprised by this for no one has ever asked me my name before..

"I...i.. Don't think I ever said" she looked at me strangely

" i thought so..." I was about to say something when she jumped in

"Let me guess...Charles?" As she Said this memories from when I lived with my mother before I ranaway came back of how she was always talking about her beloved Charles, my father, I quickly shook my head

"Umm...Anton?" I looked at her with a Dumb expression on my face before bursting out in to laughter, only to be stopped by her

"Then what is your name?"

"My name...well...I..."

"Are you ok?"

"Erik" I finally Muttered out

"Erik" the way she said my name was beautiful, it was like music to my ears

"That's funny you don't look like an erik to me"

"Well I don't think I look like an Anton either" we both stared at eachither before bursting out in to laughter once more

"Ok...erik I gotta change now so could you leave"

"Ofcourse Mademouselle" I then left the caravan closing the door as I did so, and stood out side for a couple of minute's, then I heard the caravan door open there she stood with a beautiful emarald green dress on, one which matched the colour of her eyes

"How do I look?" I wasn't going to reply but I said something I had no control over

"Beautiful" she just blushed and I think I did too, that's when I heard jarvert shouting

"My little corpse times up!" I groaned in annoyance and so did christine, she once again took my hand and this time we walked to the camp and I thought to myself this was the best day of my life...

**well sorry it took so long to update, I hope you enjoyed this chapter please R&R love y'all BYEExx**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Erik's POV~**

That Sunday night was the only night I was able to sleep properly, but that was to be cut short for I was awoken to my cage being open, and there stood jarvert and Christine

"My little corpse we are moving site today and Christine has asked to share a cage with you for the travel, so I have agreed" he then threw her to the floor, I ran over to her and the man muttered when leaving

"I don't know why she would though"

As I sit down beside Christine she looks up at me and says

"Erik I'm really tired" with this she lays her head on my lap and starts to close her eyes, deciding I should, I start to sing this lullaby

"_**You are my flower of moonlight**_

**_You call the angels down._**

**_There is a peace within my heart_**

**_Whenever you're around_**

**_The stars at night they all shine bright_**

**_And darling so do you_**

**_You are my flower of moonlight and I'll always love you_**

**_You are my flower of shooting stars_**

**_You are my wish come true_**

**_My heart had never held such love_**

**_Until my arms held you_**

**_The stars at night they all shine bright_**

**_And darling so do you_**

**_You are my flower of moonlight and I'll always love you._**

**_The stars at night they all shine bright_**

**_And darling so do you_**

**_You are my flower of moonlight and I'll always ...love you"_**

at this last line my eyes started to shut, not caring what tommorow would bring wishing this moment would last for ever, I was awoke to the cage haulting suddenly, as I wiped the sleep out of my eyes I see we are surrounded by grassy hills and wooded area's I look down at my lap remembering Christine and I softly say her name, just as I did her eyes fluttered open and she sat up

"Good morning dear Erik" suprised at this I stammer

"Good morning christine"

"Erik?"

"Yes Christine"

"I was meaning to ask you... Well can you play the violin?"

"..well...yes I can"

Her eyes seemed to widen and a look of excitement overtook her face

"GREAT!"

"hush... What's great?"

"Well I took my papas violin from my caravan before we left this morning and I came up with a plan!"

"Oh did you now?"

"Uh huh" slightly smirking at her enthusiasm I curiously asked

"So what is this plan of yours?"

"Well me and my papa used to travel around, he would play the violin and I would sing, well I was wondering instead of you having to show your face to laughing crowds you could play and I could sing" now this was an idea, and it sounded like it could work

"But what about jarvert?"

"Don't worry dearest Erik I will ask him" i simply nodded, then the cage started to move again and christine lay her head back on my lap once more before I could close my eyes she said in a a soft tone

"Dearest Erik?"

"Yes Christine"

"Promise me that we will be together forever"

"Even longer than that little Mademouselle" with that she gave out a soft sigh and fell asleep and soon after I surrendered to the sweet sence of sleep.

**_So wadya think? Please R&R love y'all byee x _**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Erik's POV~**

As my eyes open, I sence that something is wrong I look down at my lap to see christine is no longer there, I start to panic a bead of sweat rolls down my forehead, I fly to my feet and slowly move towards the cage door, as I get closer I stop with a clang I look down at my ankle and see that jarvert had once again restraint me, when I couldn't see christine I started to panic, that's when I heard a scream and jarvert shouting

"DONT BE STUPID GIRL THE CORPSE CAN'T PLAY THE VIOLIN" just then my eyes start starting around the cage when finally I come across a leather case I open it and there was a violin but on the inside, was a name engraved in gold it read

'**_Gustave Daae'_**

I instantly recognise the name it was the famous Swedish violinist I hear another scream and quickly but delicately pick up the instrument and put it underneath my chin, and swiped the bow across It, soon after I was playing a beautiful melody, I then see jarvert rushing out of his tent and christine following but her arm was bleeding, my eyes widened and something awoke within me, I stopped playing and started screaming uncontrolubly

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" He just stared at me blankly I then look to christine and she whispers

"It's ok"

"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING MY LITTLE CORPSE, BUT I WILL NOW!" He grabbed Christine and opened my cage, then he put a rope around. Her neck and pulled it up against the bars and the same to her arms, this made me even more angry

"DONT YOU LAY A HAND ON HER!" He lets out a laugh

"Oh my little corpse it isn't her i will be harming.. It's YOU" he took out his whip and struck me on the back, each seeming more painful than the next, then he struck my chest, as I lay on the floor about to pass out he grabs me by the hair forcing me to face Christine, I see tears streaming down her face, just then I feel the cold air hit my own rage races through me mixed with sadness, my whole body starts shaking and then christine screamed, jarvert cut christine down and left saying

"For now on girl you will share a cage with this corpse!"

I lifted a shaking hand to my face and slowly turn to christine she Was laying on the ground, I slowly started crawling towards her as she backed away I started saying this in only a tone a madman could

"Can you even dare to look? or bear to think of me?... this lothesome gargoyle who burns in hell but secretly dreams of... Beauty secretly... Secretly," I realised I had her in a corner sobbing now, I backed away quickly before muttering "oh Christine... No" I turned away from her attempting to calm down that's when I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder, I reluctantly turned and faced her my trembling hand still attempting to cover up what little of a face I had, she slowly handed me my mask, and I didn't hesitate to take it. I rose to my feet and offered

Her my hand, she took it slowly rising to her feet she stared in to my eyes for a second and then pulled me in to her warm embrace, I fell to my knees sobbing, when we broke apart I was on the floor screaming

"Erik is sorry, Erik Is sorry" I didn't get a reply, she just walked over to me, placed her head on my lap and closed her eyes, I didn't go to sleep though for I just watched her fall asleep, it just brought a wave of peace and relief over me ...

** Well Christine saw Erik's face not too good and jarvert will pay for that I assure you. Well please R&R love y'all byee xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Christine's POV **

I haven't saw Erik's face in nine years, but our wish had came true jarvert had agreed to let us preform, it was a huge hit that brought thousands so we got givin a tent to share I was happy at this but erik was uncomfortable I knew why, I was brought out of my day dream with erik saying in a voice like silk

"Come on christine we have to preform"

"Ok erik" as we walked out and prepared, I then started singing

**_"Melody melody, melody melody,_**

**_Sung so melodiously._**

**_Melody melody, my kind of melody,_**

**_Gentle and flowing a free._**

**_Souring above every rooftop,_**

**_Whispering under each tree,_**

**_Melody melody, my melody de Paris._**

**_Paris is the rain,_**

**_Paris is the pain of a lover's goodbye,_**

**_It's the stare _**

**_When your eye meets a stranger,_**

**_Ever dangerous paris!" _**

The applause was louder than ever, after a few moments the crowd had cleared and I turned to erik who was packing my papas violin away, he then looked up and I swear I saw a smile, he opened his mouth to say something but jarvert cut in

"You sang very, well tonight christine"

"Thankyou master" I replied he then turned to erik

"And you my little corpse played very well tonight" when erik didn't reply jarvert laughed it off but when passing said

"Don't fight with me, I can put you back in that cage" he then walked away whistling I turned to enter the tent when Erik grabbed my arm when I turned, he quickly pulled back apologising

"Hello dearest Erik"

"Good after noon christine, I just wanted to say you are beautiful...I..I...mean your voice sounded beautiful tonight...but your beautiful too" I giggled and blushed and I swore I saw that smile again

"Dearest erik?"

"Yes Christine"

"Meet me by the oak tree"

"Alright" I was excited, I'm not sure why I was so excited though, I said goodbye and ran to the oak tree.

_**Erik's POV**_

Dear god there was that feeling that happened every time I was around her what was that feeling! And why did I..I agree because the longer I am around her the stronger it gets.. Could it be love? Am I in love with Christine daae, I...I think I am and have been for a very long time... Today I am going to do the only thing to see if she feels the same way, I put my violin under the bed, straightened myself up and walked to the oak tree, there she was, standing there looking beautiful, she hadent noticed me so I snuck up behind her and put my arm just below her neck, when I did this her head fell onto my arm and she closed her eyes, as this happened I let out a loud gasp, then relaxed a bit, I then started singing a song, that I. Wrote

"**_Floating falling sweet intoxication_**" I lowered my lips to her ear and whispered

"**_Touch me, trust me_**" as I did her hand wandered up to my mask and caressed the side of it, I started to sing again

"**_Savour each sensation_**" I then allowed my Arm to fall and I took her hand

"**_Let the dream begin let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write...the power of the music of the night_**" I then let go of her hand she stared in to my eyes then in the blink of an eye she placed her soft lipe upon my malformed ones, her hands wandering up and down the side of my face when I pulled us apart, I stared at her and took her hand once more saying

"**_You alone can make my song take flight... Help me make the music of the...night_**" she came closer to me and pulled me in that familiar warm embrace, like when we were children, and I finally knew what that feeling was...that feeling was love, I was madly I love with Christine daae...

**_So what do you think of this chapter? Hope you enjoyed please R&R see y'all BYEExx _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Christine's POV_**

I had kissed Erik!, and I enjoyed it too I think...I think I'm in love after we pulled out of that warm familiar embrace I entwined my hand with Erik's and he let out a gasp after he was more comfortable we started to walk back to the tent, once inside erik placed a few pillows on the floor and a small blanket for himself

"Erik"

"Yes Christine"

"Why don't you sleep beside me tonight?"

"Beside you?"

"Yes"

"Erik could never sleep beside the beautiful christine" oh erik was speaking in the third person again he did this whenever he was nervous.

"And why not?"

"Because Erik is a monster, he dosent even deserve to speak to you or look at you"

"Erik you are a man, you are a human like everyone else"

"Oh Christine if only I were... If only I were"

"Fine then if your not coming over here I'll just come over there" I then walked over to Erik and slid under the blankets

"Erik you can take off your mask"

"No Christine"

"Erik please"

"I said NO!"

"I'm sorry erik" he then lay down but turned his back from me, after a few moments though he lay on his back and let out a sigh, I came closer to him and lay my head on his chest, he let out another sigh, and started singing

"**_Oh, you are music_**

**_Beautiful music_**

**_And you are light to me _**

**_Oh, you are music_**

**_Moonbeams of music_**

**_And you are life to me _**

**_You are music_**

**_Beautiful music_**

**_And you are love to me..." _** I fell asleep those last lines playing in my mind all. Night

The following morning I awoke laying on my own erik was no were to be found, so I got up and dressed then walked outside I heard my name being called it was jarvert

"Christine!"

"Yes master" I said nervously

"Ah there you are, I need to talk to you about something"

"Yes"

He leaded me in to a tent

"Well there comes a time in a girls life where she needs to be married"

"Married...?"

"Yes married and that time has come for you my dear"

"What!"

"Victor come here" out came a tall dark haired, boy with olive skin and brown eyes, he took my hand and was about to place his lips on it, when I pulled away and screamed

"Don't touch me!" As I did the boy struck me across the face and shouted

"SILENCE WOMAN!" Jarvert laughed and said before leaving

"Well I'll let you two get along" in discust I ran from him only to bump in to Erik along the way

"Erik" I said before wrapping my arms tightly around him and sobbing in to his chest

"My dear christine, what is the matter?" He said in a concerned tone

"J..jarvert..has...A...arranged...A...A...Marrige...f...For...me...Erik...I...tried...to...refuse...but...he...struck...m...me...across...t...the...face..."

"HE DID WHAT!" Erik screamed

"SHOW ME WHERE HE IS, NOW" I took Erik's hand and leaded him to the tent where victor was standing, that's when Erik ran up to him and started strangling him...and then victor dropped to the floor..Erik looked at his hands then started to sob, he then started punching the ground screaming, after this he walked up to me, placed a soft kiss on my cheek and said

"I'm sorry christine" thenstarted running towards our tent, he was in there for about five minutes when he came out with a small sachel and hopped on his horse

"ERIK!" I screamed, he only looked. At me bowed his head and rode off, I was now left alone...Erik...My love Had Gone"

**Oh no what did erik do... Ok well what do you think I will update soon love y'all bye xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

_Christine's POV_

I was left standing there beside the dead body of victor, when I heard someone walking towards us I ran out of the tent towards mine, when I entered I broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably

"Erik...my dearest...Erik" I whispered softly tears still streaming down my face I then heard footsteps proceeding towards me and then jarvert screamed my name

"WHERE ARE YOU!" He shouted I crawled in to the corner of my tent now too scared to move, just then jarvert ran. In to the tent,

"WHAT HAPPENED TO VICTOR!"

"I...it..w..was..E...Erik..master"

"The Corpse, WHERE. IS HE?!"

"He is gone"

"GONE!"

"Well we will need to do something about that then" he then grabbed my arm, and threw me in it a tent with a bunch of women

"FOR NOW ON YOU ARE GOING TO BE A DANCER!" Dancer I thought,... I dreded this for Erik said if a man takes a fancy to one she needs to do anything he says or she dies...

**_Erik's POV _**

I was sitting on the edge of my bed in the ship regretting every moment why had I done this?...why?...I took my mask off and threw it across the room allowing tears to stream down my face,

"My Christine...my christine" i then took out a portrait of her that I painted looked at it tears staining the page

"Lost and gone...lost and gone" I whisper, I place the paper down on the table and look at the small rusting mirror hanging on my wall I start to look at my face, my hand hovering over the gaping hole of where my nose should be, my sunken eye sockets the veins that stick out, even my eyes are a completely different colour, in disgust I punch the mirror shards of glass sticking out of my fist

"**Arghh!**" I scream in pain dropping to the floor, before I passed out I managed to. Pick out shards from my Hand, I. Must have been. Out for a hole for it was dark out side, I stand up once more straightening my vest and shirt, I take the drawings I have from my satchel and decide to go up to the Deck, I touched the door handle when I forgot my mask, I rush over to it and pick it. Up off the floor before gently placing it on my face slicking my hair back as I done so, I then unlocked the room and started walking out the stairs, once there I inhaled and exhaled it calmed me but not as much as my love, I sat down at the table and continued my sketches and that was when Someone tapped my back...

**_Well I hope this was ok, I was trying to think what could happen to christine and I decided this would be best I checked out the masked beauty it was amazing I was sad that it I was discontinued though :( ANYWAY...plz R&R love y'all byeee xx _**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Erik's POV _**

As I was tapped on the back I abruptly stopped what I was doing, I turn around to see a tall man, wearing Persian robes

"How can I help you" I said in slight annoyance

"Sir you dropped these" he handed me the pecies of paper over I look down at them to see a few sketches of buildings that I one day wanted to become a reality

I was about to say thankyou when he quickly stopped me

"May I say these are wonderful designs, I was actually sent around Europe to find a new mason for the shah and I have failed too until now"

"What are you saying sir?" I said in a confused tone

"I am saying..well asking if you would like to be the sha's new master mason"

Master mason... I thought to myself

"You would Ofcourse be given your own apartment,and have a reasonably high income"

"Well..." I said standing up

"Nadir"

"my name is, Nadir Kahn"

"Monsieur Kahn I think it would be a great honour to be the sha's master mason"

"So..."

"Erik" I said

"Erik, how about a few drinks to toast your success"

"What are you on about man, I haven't even met the shah yet, I havent any success" I picked up my notebook stuffing the loose papers in to it, and was walking away when I turned and said

"But I suppose when we are in Persia, we can have a few"

"You know Erik...I can tell we are going to be good friends" nadir chuckled, I turned away rolled my eyes

"Dear god" I muttered under my breath before proceeding to the cabins, once at my door I unlocked it, placing my book down on the table before closing the door behind me, I take my vest off, then my tie and unbutton a few buttons on my shirt looking down at my scarred bony flesh, yes it is not only my face that is horrible it's my whole body, i slip off my shoes,and slide off my mask that had been irritating my skin all day it felt, amazing to have it off I then lay ontop of my bed, staring at the damp cealing, as my eyes slowly get heavier, then sleep takes over... I start to dream, in my dream I am walking in a park I look down to see someone holding on to my arm, I look up to see a girl with emarald eyes and long chocolate curl's, I instantly recognise this woman, it's christine and then she says the strangest thing ever

"I love you Erik" I then turn to her my bony finger lifting her chin, I lean in and brush my lips of of her's

"I love you too my dear" she blushes and we start walking once more, I am confused for I would never behave like this, and christine surely didn't love me, it didn't matter how much I loved her, for who could ever love a beast...

**_Oh, well early update I didn't want you all to die soo a special chapter, yes I did put a beauty and the beast quote in there XD well please R&R love y'all BYEEEXXXX _**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there guys! sorry I didn't update sooner, I just wanna say I really appreciate all your reviews, and I'm super glad your enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it anyways...Enjoy chapter please R&R xx (oh Christine's POV's. Are from her 'journal' just so you don't get confused) **

**Christine's POV**

_Every night since Erik left I have been sobbing, and praying he will return... But I'm afraid he never will, I believe that Erik was the angel of music and now he is gone probably forever, I had a preformance last night thankfully no one had chosen me to privately entertain them but another girl was chosen and I Heard screaming... The worst part about it is she never returned..." _

**Erik's POV **

I sat on the edge of my bed awoken from that wonderful dream, it was still night for I only slept a couple of hours, but I had the same feeling in the bottom of my stomach I did just as the first night on this ship, Remorse, I regret everything I done I shouldn't have left her alone for... I love her, worrying thoughts then started going through my head what did they do with her?, is she alright? The thoughts were getting increasingly worrying that I felt sick literally sick I held. My hand Over my mouth before sliding the glass door open and vomited over the side of the ship, I looked up to the starry night sky tears in the corner of my eyes, and I start to sing

**"No one would listen, no one but her..heard as the outcast hears"**

I lift my hand and wipe the tear streaming down my mask

**"shamed into solitude shunned by the multitude, I learned to listen...in my dark my heart heard music"** I start to picture Christine and the first day we met

"**Then at last a voice in the gloom seemed to cry.. I hear you I hear your fears your torment and your tears**" I then pictured the first time she pulled me in to that warm embrace I missed so much...

**"She saw my loneliness shared in my emptiness, no one would listen, no one but her.." **

I walk back inside and take out the drawing if Christine staring at it lovingly I finish

**"Heard as the outcast hears"**... I place the drawing to my lips and then sit it down allowing a few tears to fall...


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thanks for the lovely reviews! Enjoyxxx_**

**Christine's POV**

it has been a few Weeks, everything has been alright, still no sign of Erik though, God I miss. Him so...

**Erik's POV **

It had been a few weeks, oh god in heaven knows I miss her so... I have been dreaming about her everynight, I dream that she is here, I wake holding nothing, but the cold night air, I slowly get up realising that today we were getting off the ship, I put on my white shirt, black slacks, vest and coat, walk over to my desk where the drawing of Christine was, pick it up and place a soft kiss to it, then fold it up putting it in my inside coat pocket close to my heart, I pack my pencil and notebook now filled with Ideas of palaces for the shah, and put it into my satchel I inhale, then exhale before leaving that damn room, I walk up the rotted wooden stairs to the deck, not much people where there for we would be arriving in an hour or so, I look out at the beautiful blue sea, sitting down at my usual spot, then someone taps my back I already know who itwas , for he is the only person who would come up to me, I stand up and turn around meeting a smiling nadir

"Why hello Persian"

"Hello Erik, just wanted to make sure I could find you for I am escorting you to the shah today"

"Oh how could I forget " i say in a slightly sarcastic tone

"Oh Erik, what should I say to the shah about your mask again"

"Look nadir we have been over this and you have saw my face, just tell him that it's to...hide my identity"

Nadir arched one eyebrow looking confused

"But why would you need to do that"

I groan under my breath and turn around, then I get an idea

"Tell the shah that I am also a magitian"

"A magitian?"

"Yes"

"Well are you ?"

"Indeed I am"

"Well then show me"

"What?"

"Show me Erik"

"Alright" I say reaching. In to my coat and pulling out a deck of cards, I fan them out and tell him to think of anyone of them

"Alright" he said, I waved my hand over one of the cards giving it the illusion that it's floating and tell him to take it

"Is this your card?"

"Yes" he said in astonishment

"But...your going to need more than card tricks to persuade the shah"

"Don't worry I have more where that came from, my friend"

The ship suddenly comes to a stop

"Well I think we are here" nadir said

"Well that was quicker than I thought" I slip my coat on and nadir escorts me off the ship where two jet black horses are waiting,

"Hop on one Erik" I climb up on the horse examining it

"Nadir they Are beautiful, haven't saw horses like this before"

"Come now Erik they are only animals"

"ONLY ANIMALS!" I shout

"Erik man lower your voice, yes they are only animals they are here for us to kill"

"What if I killed you and said oh don't worry it's just a human they are only here for me to kill!"

Nadir rolled his eyes and gestured me to follow him

After a few hours on Horseback the heat was getting to me and my mask was irritating me

"Persian how do you keep cool"

"Don't worry the shah will give you some clothes for tommorow, ones that won't kill you in this heat"

I sigh, keeping in mind that we were almost there

When we reached the gates, nadir Said something in Foregein tounge and the guards let us pass, we stop in front of the palace yes the building was indeed beautiful but my designs were greater, I hop off my horse and someone leads it away,

"Come now Erik" nadir says leading me inside, then to tall engraved wooden doors

"Alright Erik the shah is expecting us" nadir opens the Door and bows before the Shah, I do not

"Your highness I say this with the highest respect, but I do not bow down to anyone" the shah to my suprise laughed

"So chief of police, this is my new master mason?"

"Yes your highness" he says standing up as he did

"And why does he wear a mask?" nadir looked at me before looking back at the shah

"He is hiding his identity"

"And why is that?"

"Because...Because he is a magitian"

"Oh really...I see...well he can preform tomorrow"

I roll my eyes in annoyance

"Your highness, I hear you Want a new palace built" I say walking closer to his throne

"That is right"

"Well I thought I would plan ahead and came up with a few designs"

"Let me see!" He said standing up, I open up my satchel handing him the notebook

He snatches it off of me scanning the pages,and I see a smile form upon his face

"Very good" he said before clapping his hands together, a woman then came in carrying something, he takes them off of her and sends her away

"I do hope you find these fitting" he hands me them and walks over to nadir then hand's something over, and he walks back to his throne

"you may leave now" I bow my head and leave through the door nadir following behind

"Erik, you did well man" he said patting me on the back

He starts to walk and so do I

"well the shah told me to give you this, he Handed me over a sack and a key I open the sack and see that it was filled to the brim with Gold coins

"What's the key for?"

"It's for your apartment and guess what !"

"What?"

"You live across from me!"

"oh great" I say sarcasticly, nadir Takes me to my apartment and leaves, it was beautiful, I then entered a room to which the door was closed, there was a desk. And a piano, a smile came across my Face as I sat down on the bench and started playing, the song that I wrote for Christine only this time it was the finished product

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination

Silently the senses abandon their defenses

Helpless to resist the notes I write

For I compose the music of the night

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor

Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender

Turn your face away from the garish light of day

Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light

And listen to the music of the night

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams

Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before

Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar

And you'll live as you've never lived before

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you

hear it, feel it, secretly possess you

Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind

In this darkness that you know you cannot fight

The darkness of the music of the night

Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world

Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before

Let your soul take you where you long to be

Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication

Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation

Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in

To the power of the music that I write

The power of the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight

Help me make the music of the night" and I belived I played in to the wee hours of the morning...


	14. Chapter 14

**_Erik's POV_**

My eyes flew open as I heard knocking on my front door, I quickly stood up my back aching as I had fallen asleep over the piano, and rush to the door I touch the brass handle before a startling knock occurs again and I open it, I see nadir standing there with a worrying look on his face

"Oh what a plesant suprise" i say slicking my hair back

"Erik man, your late!"

Late...what was he talking about...oh for god sake

"Alright give me one minuet to sharpen up" I then closed the door rushing over to my bed where the clothes the shah gave me were sitting, I held up the white garment First, seeing it was a poet's shirt I take off the clothes i was previously wearing and slip on the shirt I then hold up the black garment and it's a pair of black loose trousers I tuck my shirt in to them and rush in to the bathroom, I took my mask off before running some water on to my hands and slicking my hair back I then place the garment on again deciding I looked 'presentable' I put my shoes on and open the door allowing it to close behind me nadir turns to face me

"Come on!" He say's in an annoyed tone he rushes ahead of me and I quickly follow, nadir leads me in to the sha's throne room and throws me in front of him

"So my Mason has decided to come Afterall" I stand to my feet and see the shah sitting impatiently

"I am sorry your highness" I say bowing my head

"YOU ARE NOT HEAR TO APOLOGISE!" His voice booms off of the walls, he then clears his throat before continuing

"You are here today for my entertainment" my eyes widen for I forgot to prepare something

"I'm sorry your highness...I forgot to preper something"

"FORGOT!"

"Yes"

"Well then I need to be entertained" he places his finger to his chin before an almost sinister grin plays upon his lip's

"Then remove your mask"

"I'm afraid that is...one request I cannot grant"

He snaps his fingers and two tall strong men walk in, they come up behind me and hold my arms back, the shah stands up and walks over to me his hand slowly makes it's way towards my mask and then he pulls it off

"My...My" he said

"The guards look at my face and jump back letting go of my arms

"So your a monster" the shah says mockingly before letting a loud laugh arupt

"Chief of police take him away" he says then sits down once more

I lean down and pick up my mask off of the floor placing it on my face as I do so nadir walks over to me and touches my shoulder

"don't touch me!" I snap before storming off in to town, I don't know why I went to town but as I was passing an alley way I heard whimpering, it sounded like an animal I. Rushed to the sound and behind some garbage was a blanket I lifted the blanket to see a puppy, I gasp and take it in my arms seeing it's very thin, I go to the butchers purchase some meat and rush home, I place the poor pup on my bed and rush in to the kitchen I search the cupboards and to my suprise it's filled with plates and bowls, I grab two bowls and place the meat down on the table, I look through the drawers and find some cutlary, I take out a sharp knife and cut the meat in to chunks for the poor animal, and place it in a bowl, I then walk over to the sink and run the second bowl under the water, I take both bowls and place them on the floor, the pup then Jumps off of my bed and rushes to the bowls of food deciding I. Should leave it to eat I go to the bathroom and run a small bath for the animal, I place my hand in to the tub deciding it was the right temprature for the dog, I smile and walk back seeing the little thing was finished eating, I pick it up and place it in the bath, I grab the bar of soap and start scrubbing the dog, once all the dirt was off of the animal, I see that it's coat is black and white, that of a border collie, wondering how That breed got over to this country I take it out of the bath and towel dry it, I let. It roam around the apartment for some time why I sat and think of Christine, oh how she would have loved to see the puppy...

**Well how was that? Please R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Erik's Pov**

I have been_ working for the shah just over three years now and I finished the palace and made some tourture chambers, of course it didn't want to but I would have been killed if I didn't go through with it, and the shah says he has a special arrangement for me tomorrow I actually dred this because he has done horrible things to me before such as taking one of my ribs for saying no, I sigh and walk over to my wardrobe which is now filled with fine clothing and pick out an outfit for tomorrow, I go with loose black shirt and trousers, I then turn to my wall which has my masks hanging on it and I go with the black mask with black trimming, I lay it out on my bed before walking to my study, I sit at the piano, on the glossy surface there is a photo frame which is face down I pick it up sighing as it was a photo of my beautiful Christine, I then start playing a melody, I don't know where it came from but notes where playing out in my mind then lyrics _

_ "love never dies, love will continue"_

_i spent hours perfecting this a song my Christine had inspired a song called 'love never dies' looking at the time swing that it was five I clock in the morning, I decide to get dressed, once that's done I take my dogs leash and call her name _

"sashca"

then she comes scampering around the corner, i chuckle before kneeling down and clipping her leash on, I place a ksis to her forehead and leave, after I took her to the park I returned home seeing that is was seven I clock and the Shan would be expecting me, checking that I was presentable I left, when I entered the palace the shah greeted me and led me to his throne room, he sat in his throne and clapped a long line of women came in

"your higness what is this"

"well you see because you have done so much for me I decided to return the favour, you will pick any one of these slave girls all pure too to be your wife"

I know I don't love any of these women for I only love her I decide to get it over with so I examine the women they all were Persian until the last one I looked at her hand it was pale and the. Her face my eyes widened I recognized those emerald eyes anywhere it was Christine**!**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Erik's POV_**

I was looking down at my angel, she didn't see me for her head was facing the ground, I lifted up my hand and put my finger under her chin and it so she faced me her eyes widened

"Erik" she whispered, I nodded I turned to the shah

"I choose her" I said, regretting it though, could I really ruin her life, I was brought out of my thoughts when

"ah, the French girl, a delicacy in this country any man would pay a pretty penny for her, she Is nineteen and as pure as the driven snow, she is your's and only your's until the day you die" he clapped his hands together and all the other women left except for my Christine the shah stood up and removed the headscarf from her, her long chocolate curls then bounced upon her shoulders

"take her away, Erik"

"yes your highness" I started to walk away and she followed, I was overjoyed that she was here, my heart was racing, once in my Apartment, she jumped in to my arms and held me tightly

"my Christine" I whispered

"oh, my dearest Erik I thought you were dead"

"I was dead without you my dear"

"and I without you"

She then placed her soft cherry red lips upon mine, and a flame ignited in my heart one that had never been there before, my heart had became cold but all that melted away as soon as her lips touched mine it was...it was pure bliss when we pulled apart I was breathless

"Christine..."

She giggled

"yes Erik?"

"I...I...want to show you something" damn me, I was about to confess my love to her

"Anything Erik"


	17. Chapter 17

**_Christine's POV_**

I was reunited with my Erik and I don't know what came over me I just had the urge to kiss him and before I knew it I was, i...I think I love him

"I need to show you something" he said in his mesmerising voice

"anything" I said he lead me in to the hall and he shouted

"Sascha"

sascha who was sascha? I then heard pattering and there came a beautiful dog running towards erik, she jumped up to him and licked his mask he chuckled and turned to me

"Christine my dear, this is shashca" I looked at the dog and it slowly walked towards me, It reminded me of my dog when I was little

"she was a stray, nearly dead when I brought her here" oh my Erik had such a kindness towards animals and I knew why, for they would never scream or run at his face, I kneeled down and started petting the dog, then her tail started waging and she started licking my face, I started laughing when the dog was finished I stood up there was one question burning on my mind I had to ask

"erik?"

"Yes my dear"

"well, I was wondering are we...well..are we married?"

I saw Erik's eyes widen he scratched the back of his neck and then started

"well...in the eyes of the shah yes we are but I will not allow you to be,against your will"

he turned to walk away but I grabbed his arm

"Erik wait"

"yes" he said with a tone of sadness in his voice

"I...I want to be your"

"my what?"

"Your...your..wife"

"what?" he said in shock

"I want to be your wife..Erik..I love you"

**Erik's POV **

"I want to be your wife..Erik..I love you"

she loves me and wants to be my wife, I was overjoyed

"Christine my dear, I have loved you from the moment you walked into my life"

"oh erik" she said before walking over to me, I don't know what came over me for, I pressed my lips upon her's, she returned the kiss, but as the kiss deepened, I pushed apart

"Erik what's wrong?" She asked

"nothing I'm just so happy that your here"

i took my pinky ring off and took her hand

**"Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime, lead me save me from my solitude, say. You need me with you here beside you, anywhere you Go let me go to Christine that's all I ask of you" **she nodded tears in her eyes, and I slipped the ring on her finger she wrapped her arms around my neck and placed a soft kiss to my malformed lips, then came a knock at the door, Christine giggled and I smiled

"you go and make yourself comfortable and I'll answer the door" she nodded as I walked over to the door and unlocked it nadir burst in

"what the hell!"

"I'm sorry Erik I just wanted to ask you if you could look after rezza tonight"

"and why is that?"

"Because my wife and I are going out for dinner, and you don't have a wife"

"I would be delighted to look after the boy, but why don't you come in for a cup of tea"

he nodded, and I told him to sit down

"Christine, my dear" I shouted she then walked around the corner

"yes mon ange" she was calling me her angel, oh I loved her with all my being

"I was wondering if you would join me and Monsieur Kahn for tea"

"oh yes I would love to, allow me to make it dear" I hesitated for a moment, butthen agreed

she ran in to the kitchen, and I walked back to where nadir was and took a seat

"is that your slave?"

"HOW DARE YOU! SHE IS MY WIFE!"

"Calm down man, if she is your wife you do know what you need to do"

"what, no"

"you need to...consummate your marriage

"DAMN YOU PERSIAN,I WILL DO NO SUCH THING, GET OUT MY HOUSE!"

Nadir then ran out and i sunk in to my arm chair, Christine came rushing in

"Erik what Monsieur Kahn said...about The consummation of our marriage", she looked down at her feet and blushed "you do not want too"

i sighed

"I wish not to bring this upon you My dear, I love you with all that I am but I...cannot do this to you, now please do not ask of it again"

"yes master" she said before walking away, was she angry with me oh those words were like poison...

**uh oh... the shah isn't going to be happy about this, please R&R love y'all byee **


	18. Chapter 18

**_Erik's POV _**

I stormed in to my study, slammed the door and tore off my mask i looked at my reflection in the mirror, I growled took my candelabra and threw it at the mirror, I then stormed to my piano and threw myself on the bench laying my head on the top and allowing my hands to play a soothing yet haunting melody, I must have fell asleep for when my eyes opened, i heard a knock at the door,

"What!" I shouted

"Monsieur Kahn is here "

I stood up and walked past the shattered mirror picking up my porcelain mask and placing it on my face, I flew the door open ignoring christine as I leave, I then see nadir at the Door with his son rezza, a smile forms upon the boys lips as he shouts

"MrErik!"

"Ah erik man, I brought rezza over"

"I can see that" I say

Nadir then looks at the boy

"Now you behave for erik ok"

"nadir just go, stop pestering the boy"

He nods then leaves

"ah rezza" I say

"I have something for you" now stay here and I'll be back in a moment

I walked in to my study, and over to the desk, I picked up the mechanical monkey in Persian robes and left the room, and returned to where the boy was standing

"now close your eyes" I then sat the monkey down in front of him

"now open" his eyes widened and he smiled

"THANKYOU MRErik!" He then flew his arms around my neck ,

"It's quite alright" I say kneeling down, he sits across across from me

"watch this" I say winding up the handle, and I release it plays a melody

you can sing along, repeat after me

"masquerade,paper faces on parade masquerade hide your face so the world will never find you" I say this with pain in my voice for this reminded me of my child hood

he looks at me, confused and says

"MrErik are you ok?"

"Oh..yes perfectly fine" he looks behind me and whispers

"who is that beautiful lady MrErik"

I look behind me and I see Christine, she blushes and I turn back to the boy

"that's my...Friend" I say to the boy

Christine enters the room and i stand up

"Christine do you mind looking after the boy while I make dinner"

She just nods and enters the room, I storm out again


End file.
